1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a position adjusting means of a link mechanism for supporting a swing joint, and more particularly, to such position adjusting means of a link mechanism which hangingly supports the swing joint for use in a three-wheeled motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a swingable type three-wheeled motor vehicle or the like, a swing joint is pivotably supported on a vehicle frame by a link mechanism. In view of the counteraction of rear wheels and a shock absorbing unit associated with the swing joint, it is necessary, during assembly, to pivotally connect the link to the swing joint at the vertically hanging position of the link suspended from the vehicle frame. In this connection, it is known to provide an aligning notch in an inner sleeve of a rubber bush by which the link mechanism is supported on the frame, and provide a corresponding notch on a sleeve of the frame, so that the notches may be aligned with each other when the link mechanism is mounted on the frame. This method is, however, not satisfactory, since various parts to be connected together are very likely to possess their own dimensional deviations, and develop further deviations when they are put together. Moreover, this method is not efficient, since the work has to be done in a very narrow space.